Esmee
Esmee is the daughter of Mister Smee, bo'sun of the villainous Captain Hook from the play "Peter Pan", or later, the children's novel "Peter Pan and Wendy" by J.M.Barrie. Esmee is a Rebel in regards to her attitude, more than her choice to follow her story. She has no problems with how her story plays out, (although is reluctant to leave Neverland) but object mightily to her Captains fate in the belly of a crocodile. She also believes that everyone should have a choice in their destiny, and so allies with the Rebels Accompanies Jane Hook where ever she goes. Character Personality Esmee is cheerful to a fault and chronically optimistic. Added to her genenral lack of education in her early years and her grammatically incorrect speech pattern (in the fashion of most pirates) she often come across as a bit of a slow wit, and is caustically treated as one by her Captain. In truth, she's quite world savvy, making up for her lack of academics with street smarts and keen observation skills. Appearance Esmee is of short to medium height with an open, cheerful face, large brown eyes with round spectacles and blonde, bobbed hair kept in place with a purple kercheif. She has a curvy to plump figure, despite constantly being on her feet and running errands for Jane, and has several tattoos. She favours bell skirts, purple and skull and coin motifs. Fairy Tale- Peter Pan The Work Peter Pan was a play written by the Scottish Playwrite J.M. Barrie in 1904. It was later adapted into the novel form in 1911. Although not a true fairytale, as it's considered a children's story, but in the perameters of Ever After High, which accepts the other famous childen's story "Alice in Wonderland" and the nursery Rhyme "Little Bo Peep" it qualifies her for a place at the school. In 2006, by Geraldine McCaughrean won a competition to write the official sequel and came out with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan_in_Scarlet%7CPeter Pan in Scarlet, which is also part of Jane's Legacy. The Tale Peter Pan is the tale of the throughly ordinary Victorian children Wendy, John and Michael Darling, living at number 14 in London with their Mother Mary and their father George. Throught he conniving of the eternal spirit of youth, Peter Pan and their very own childish whims, the Darling Children get spirited away to a place that exists in the minds of all children and on the Second Star to the Right and Straight on Till Morning- Neverland There they encounter a whole number of trials and tribulations, from saving a princess to eating imaginary meals. Neverland is beset with dangers, from man eating animals to mermaids who want to drown you, but worst of all is Captain Jas. Hook, the only man the Sea-Cook ever feared. He as a deep hatered of Pan, not just for cutting off his hand and feeding it to a crocodile, but for his irritating and infuriating smugness. The story climaxes with Hook and his Pirates kidnapping the children and poisoning Pan. However, the plan fails and Tinker Bell is poisoned instead, but revived with the belief of children around the world. Mister Smee keeps the children locked away, but despite trying to be a fearsome pirate, is kindly towards them Pan swears "Either Hook or Pan" and fights the Captain, until bereft of his swords, he jumps overboard, straight into the jaws of the waiting crocodile. Mister Smee is said to have taken a portion of the loot on a long boat and escaped. Later, in Peter Pan in Scarlet, it's revealled Hook does not die, as nothing ever truly dies in Neverland. Instead, he is wasted down to a ragged thing by the stomatch acid of the crocodile. Managing to keep his strength up by eating the crocodile's eggs, he slices her open and escapes, becoming Ravello, and taking over a circus. When John, Wendy and the Lost Boys return to Neverland to repair the damage done from the Great War, they find Mister Smee living in Peter Pan's old hideaway. They leave him and seach for the sickness on the land. Ravello joins them on the treasure hunt Peter takes them on. He gradually tricks and grooms Peter into becoming a young version of himself, but is thwarted in the end and attacked by the Darling's dog. Wendy covers him in his pirate coat and gives him a goodnight kiss. He wakes much later as Hook once more, desiring revenge on Peter. Mister Smee leaves Neverland to live in London, selling odds and ends from Neverland as souveniers. How does Esmee come into it? Esmee serves the same purpose to her Captain, Jane Hook, as her father Smee did to Jane's father, Captain James Hook. She is technically her bo'sun, but acts more as a personal servant, fetching things, helping out when two hands are needed and a hook simply won't suffice and silent confidant, as well as her place as ship's bo'sun, keeping order on Lady Luck and dividing chores and rosters Relationships Family Esmee loves her Papa very much. They thick as theives- which makes sense, as they're both theives, and a little thick. She has no other siblings, nor a mother, as there are no mothers in Neverland, but sees her shipmates as her family. Friends Esmee is friends with everyone, as she is unfalteringly kind and generous to everyone she meets, from Pan to the Lost boys (and girls), to the mermaids in the Lagoon to the Darling children and every other inhbitant of Neverland- except the crocodiles. Pet No pets allowed on the Lady Luck, as they get underfoot and that becomes dangerous on a ship Romance Esmee is shy when it comes to romance. She considers Jane to be the pinnacle of beauty, and as she is so very different from her Captain, considers herself rather homely and unattractive, making her very shy around any fellas that come aboard. Also her view of men has been jaded a great deal by the men her father works with and the suitors who try and visit Jane- all villains and scoundrels Outfits ' Basic' (NOTE: Esmee is undergoing a re design. Check back soon!) Her basic outfit consists of a plain white shirt under a matching royal purple shrug and high waisted bustle skirt over a blue mauve scallop hemmed bell skirt with chibi skull motifs. Her headscarf matches the royal purple, and her neckerchief is vibrant blue, secured with a coin pin. Her tights are the same vivid blue of her neckercheif and white, and her boots are mid calf folded top pirateboots with a gold buckle, sporting wooden soles Her motif is skull and coins. rope is used as a double layered belt with a coin fastener, and rope trimming around the cuffs of her bolaro, with coin buttons on the outside face. She also wears coin earrings in both ears and pair of gold rimmed spectacles Next- Legacy Day Triva * Esmee claims to be the one to have cut off Jane's hand to save her from the Crocodile. It's a rumour she spreads to avoid the crew of either the Lady Luck or the Jolly Roger snooping too hard into how it was ''truly ''lost. * Her father was devoted to his Captain, but kept his distance and had a huge self preservation streak that caused him to run away during the fight on the Jolly Roger. Esmee is quite different in that regard, almost obsessively devoted to her Captain. * Although she appears unarmed on most occasions, she has a few well concealed knives on her at all times. She carries a sword and pistols on hunting expiditions * Although Esmee can seem very harsh to the crew of the Lady Luck, it's more often than not to keep Jane from stepping in and being far, far worse. * Esmee is a keen seamstress, making her own clothes and often clothes for the other pirates. She mends Jane's outfits, but she doesn't make them, as they involve handling VERY expensive fabric which she is too scared to attempt. She wishes one day to have enough skill to do that kind of work though. * Esmee if fearsomely strong, despite her plump exterior. She carries Jane's things, and that often includes anything from trunks full of clothing to bushel baskets of cannon balls. * Mister Smee returned to Neverland after his sojourn into London (re: Peter Pan in Scarlet). He returned with the toddler Esmee, and is rather bashful when asked where she came from. It's guessed he either had a wife briefly, or he found her in Kensington gardens. * If Esmee has a last name, she doesn't know what it is. If she has to put one, she simply uses "Smee" * Esmee SHOULD have an acute accent on the last e of her name, but she thinks that looks too posh and drops it. * Esmee's Destiny involves running from the last battle between Peta and Jane with a boatload of treasure. This is what gives Esmee pause about accepting her destiny. On one hand, she gets rich and fills her destiny to continue on to her role in Peter Pan in Scarlet, on the other, she abandons Jane to be eaten alive by a crocodile, which, she's fairly sure, is NOT what a good friend does. Jane Hook and Esmee.jpg Esmee.jpg Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan Category:LillyKitten's OCs Category:Pirates